A Storybook Romance
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: A collection of Jibbs one-shots. Extremely fluffy.
1. White Bears

**A/N: Ok so this is my very first Jibbs or even NCIS fic so if it's a little too OOC then please forgive me. Right now I'm planning on this being a series of one-shots but how many is what's puzzling me. So if you guys could please read and review it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or NCIS. I just like to play with them :)**__

I looked at the tiny white bear sitting on the window seat in my bedroom. I smiled at it as if it could smile back. I slowly climbed out of bed and picked it up. It still smelled like him.

_I had been sitting on my couch going over some reports that had been turned in to me today. Or well that's what it looked like what I was doing. I was really wishing that Jethro wouldn't have had a case today so we could've spent today like a normal couple on Valentine's Day. I know he doesn't like the holiday but we could have at least snuggled on either my couch or his and watched a movie. _

_Suddenly my doorbell rang. Grunting I stretched my legs and went to answer the door._

"_Jethro! I thought that you had a case!"_

_"Yeah well it wrapped up early. I brought you these"_

_He handed me a white teddy bear that had red and pink hearts all over it and a box of Whitman's. Then he walked down the steps and came back with a basket. Inside was a bottle of my favorite red wine two glasses and The Notebook._

_"Oh Jethro! Thank you so much" _

_As he came in we sat the stuff down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just so you know, this is the best Valentine's Day ever."_

_He chuckled and then kissed me. "I love you Jen."_

_"I love you too Jethro." _

So I got my Valentine's Day wish. We had snuggled up on the couch and watched the movie. Then afterwards we talked for hours. And after a forty-five minute kiss goodnight, he left.

My phone buzzed so I picked it up as I got back into bed. I had a new text message which read "I love you good night sleep well -Jethro"

Smiling at it, I sent back a message. Then cuddled up with the bear pulling it to my chest so I could smell him and went to sleep dreaming about what our future would hold.

**A/N: so I know this was probably bad please forgive me I wrote it on the road. I had to have something to do during the 16 hour car ride :).**

**Lizzie**

**Please Review**


	2. Rules

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kate but I think we've all thought of some variation of her. She Has many names :) if you catch my drift. LOL. **

**Enjoy 3 **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated it when his wife went away. Especially when she went away on business. He knew being married to the director of NCIS would be difficult, but he also knew that it would be worth it and it was. The little redhead and the pink elephant in her arms proved that point. He couldn't imagine his life without Jenny or Kate. At that thought he pulled his little girl to chest. She breathed deeply and Jethro froze not wanting to wake his little angel but she just settled back into his chest as her mother had done many times before. He continued to hold his baby girl until her little blue eyes opened slightly to squint at him.

"Morning Daddy," she mumbled.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes opened wide in realization. "Daddy! Mommy Comes home today!" she yelled as she sat up and began bouncing.

"She does? You seem a little too excited about that. Do you not like being with your dad?" he kidded feigning sadness.

"No Daddy," stated the three year old as she climbed into his lap. "I love you very much. I just miss Mommy. Don't pretend you don't. I hear you calling her name in your sleep.," she giggled. "Daddy, when do we get to pick her up?"

"In about a hour," he chuckled at her seriousness, "So we better hurry."

The two walked down the stairs. Gibbs poured Kate a bowl of Fruit Loops then went to take his shower. Ten minutes later he came down to find her all ready for her bath. After said bath they both got dressed in their going-to-get-mommy clothes and drove into town. They made their usual stop at the coffee shop. With coffee and hot chocolate in hand the team set off for the airport to get the missing member of their family.

* * *

><p>Jenny couldn't wait to get off the plane. She knew her husband and daughter would be waiting for her at the gate as always. Finally they opened the cab doors and Jenny made a bee-line to the cabin door practically running to the gate. Stopping, she searched the crowd for the greying hair of <em>her<em> former Marine but found her little girl's bright red hair instead.

"Mommy!" She heard her squeal.

Jenny ran towards her and made it to them right as her husband put the redhead on the ground. She ran straight into Jenny's arm.

"Mommy I missed you so much," the little girl whispered into her mother's hair.

"I missed you too baby girl."

"Daddy really missed you too," she whispered into her mother's ear as if sharing a top secret secret.

"Is that true Jethro?"

"Why of course Jen, I always miss my heating blanket, though this one's been doing a pretty good job," he laughed poking Kate in her tummy making her giggle.

"Shut up and kiss me Jethro," she smiled and he did so. He _really_ did so.

"Mommy, you said a bad word, but I guess its ok cause you guys are coot."

Both parents shook their heads and smiled. "Well, you ready to go home Jen?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure," she took a deep breath, "Mhmm is that coffee? May I have some?"

"Rule #23 mommy: never mess with a Marine's coffee if you value your life."

"It's ok Baby girl," he chuckled, "Mommy has always been the exception to that rule, and... well most of them."

Jenny chortled. "You've trained her well while I was gone."

"Now if only I could do the same to her mother."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know.**

**Lizzie**


	3. Of Pizza and Boats

**A/N: Here's another one hope you love it :) or at least like it. This one is longer than most of them but what can I say? Inspiration struck :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any character.**

* * *

><p>As I walked into his house I heard him downstairs sanding away at his boat. I stuck my head in the doorway and just watched him as he sanded his precious boat. I loved watching him work on it. He worked with such care but such determination. His hands were careful as they caressed the sander. His muscles rippled under the soft, warm, tan skin. I suddenly felt the heat rising on the back of my neck as I remembered that was the same way he was with me, soft even gentle but determined and stubborn at the same time.<p>

"You just gonna stare at me all night, Jen?" he laughed never looking up. I was taken aback. I thought I was doing a good job at being stealthy. "Don't worry Jen," he finally looked up at me, "a man notices when the other half of him walks into a room."

"Jethro," I scoffed taking the last few steps between us, "You can be a total sap." I poked him in the chest pointedly.

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Oh Jethro you wouldn't kill me, your team wouldn't allow it."

"True," he chuckled before kissing me. "I'm sorry Jen I lost track of time. I'll run take a quick shower and we can catch the next showing. I'll even throw in a back rub when we get back." He made a tempting offer.

"Is that for you or me?"

"Well you're the one getting a backrub."

"My question stands."

"Both I guess," he laughed, "I better get-"

I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You know, Jethro, I could settle for a pizza, scotch, and helping you with your boat."

He stared at me for a second pure love pouring out of his eyes. "You can't work on the boat in those clothes," he whispered. He moved a curl out of my face. "You can borrow some of mine if you'd like." Our close proximity was almost unbearable. His warm breath blew across my neck before he kissed it. He then turned and headed up the stairs leaving me cold and love struck. "Coming Jen?"

"Oh yeah," I said running up to take his out stretched hand. We walked to his bedroom hand in hand where he handed me a pair of navy sweatpants and a white NCIS t-shirt.

"I'll go order that pizza," he said as he shut the door.

I dressed as fast as I could yearning to be with him again.

As I walked into the kitchen, he was just hanging up the phone. "Thirty minutes or less or it's free," he said as he wrapped me in his arms. I cuddled into his arms. My safe-haven. The only place in the world that the world couldn't get to me. "I love you Jethro," I exhaled. I felt his lips brush the top of my head.

"Love you too, Jen." Pulling my head from under his chin I looked into those blue eyes that I could see myself looking into for the rest of my life. Standing on my tippy toes I brushed my lips against his and slithered out of his arms.

"Let's go work on that boat!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

I picked up the sander and looked at it awkwardly not knowing how to turn it on. Jethro came up behind me wrapping his hands around mine and guiding me to the boat. His body was a rock wall behind me as we pushed and pulled in perfect synchronization on the sander making the wood smooth and almost perfect. The doorbell rang breaking the comfortable silence.

We looked at each other, "Pizza," we both laughed. He took the stairs two steps at a time with me falling further behind with every step. By the time I got to the door he was already paying the man.

"We have food!" he exclaimed as he shut the door.

"Jethro?" I asked from the archway to the kitchen.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Can we have a fire?"

He sighed and hung his head shaking it slightly. "I guess so." I was concerned for a second before he looked up and I saw that adorable half smile he always gave me.

Twenty minutes later we were eating pizza, and drinking scotch in front of the fire. When the box was empty (I never knew how much of an appetite working on a boat could create), we both cleaned up when I had to use "the head."

When I walked back to the living room there was Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room staring at me. Sensing that it was what he wanted me to do, I walked up to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. It was official, my mind was blown! I had no idea what was going on. Still holding my hand he bent down on one knee, and tears began to form in my eyes, now I knew what was going on.

"Jenny Sheppard, our romance has been an odd one to say the least. We first met in Paris and we had fun. We had so much fun," I laughed. "But then, too soon, it was over. Then all of a sudden you found me again and my heart decided that I had never stopped loving you because, truly, I never did. There really was no growing back together, you just automatically became my best friend again. Jen, you're the only person I've ever told everything to. I love you so much, Jen, and I wanted to ask, no I wanted to beg you to be my wife. I want you to be my wife, my lover, my best friend. I want you to be the one I wake up to every morning. And I want to be all those things to you. It'll be hard, believe me, but I want to try. But it's not going to be trying because we can do it. So, Jenny Sheppard, will you marry me?" he opened a little black box that held the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen.

The tears were falling freely now. I couldn't even speak so I just nodded my head _very_ enthusiastically. He laughed and slid the ring on my finger before kissing me with a passion that could not be equaled until the one after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review I really want to know what you guys think of this one. **

**Lizzie**


End file.
